Bicycles have a long history filled with inventions of various sorts. Early bicycles found the rider perched high in the air balancing on a very small seat. Early bicycles had large front wheels and a very small rear wheel. As the bicycle evolved, its overall shape and confirmation changed. Eventually, both the front wheel and the rear wheel were of the same size. In like manner, the bicycle seat itself has evolved. While the very early bicycle seat was small and uncomfortable, later bicycle seats provided a broad base; however, one that was clumsy in use. Such seats often included a pair of spiral springs that would absorb the shock. These seats were not entirely safe due to the fact that the rider would tend to bounce when going over a bump on the riding surface.
A number of years ago, bicycle racing came into vogue, demanding a change in the bicycle seat for competitive purposes. The bicycle seat became streamlined in contrast to the broad, clumsy earlier structure. The streamlined seat, however, was again uncomfortable and the bicycle rider had to be persistent in acclimating to the feel of the seat. Thus, the rider had a choice of the broad, clumsy seat which was comfortable, or the narrow, streamlined seat which had little comfort. In the present invention it was discovered that there is an ideal combination between breadth of support and streamlined character for each individual rider. The present invention provides such an ideal combination.